


hey, beautiful

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: They met on a rooftop. And soon he was questioning their platonic relationship. Next Gen.: Lysander/Lily.





	hey, beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Shed a smoke, broken in_  
Tale of woe ...  
Commiserating; so hard to let go.  
I'm on your back scratching early,  
And your candidate ...  
I hope you never know how hard it is to  
Hard it is to wait ...

They met on a rooftop. Lily was eighteen and just out of school, searching for inspiration; Lysander was twenty-one, trying to find himself in a world of people having the time of their lives at his age. They'd met before, at various gatherings and parties held by their respective parents and families, but never really said more than two words to each other. "Hi, I'm Lysander." "I'm Lily." It didn't really matter before. She'd been in Fourth Year when he was in his last, and she had never been more than Lily Potter, James' sister to him. He'd been Head Boy, in her eyes—nice, compassionate, and off-limits. They never figured they had similar attributes or hobbies; clearing their minds on the rooftop was just one. They both adored bridges, and dancing in hallways, and sleeping on benches in the park. Neither was completely sure what they wanted to-do with their individual lives, but after that night together, each seemed to include the other.

He had been in a not-so-committed relationship that had ended the week before due to cheating on his now-ex's part, and, somehow, Lily found herself comforting him and giving him encouraging words, despite the fact she'd never had a boyfriend, or even a close friend, and had no idea _how_ to comfort someone. She had always been uncomfortable around crying people; when her grandad died, she locked herself in her room with her books and exited a week later, looking on the brightside, while her family had bloodshot eyes and wild, out-of-control hair. Lysander wasn't a big crier himself, but found himself crying to a girl he'd just talked to for the first time. Afterwards, he wondered if she thought him unstable—truth be told, he was. He didn't have a steady job, or a girlfriend now, and no friends (something else he had in common with her). So _they_ became each other's best friends.

They met weekly at first, to tell each other recaps of their lives, but soon enough, they were seeing each other daily, telling their life stories. They played board games, and watched reruns on something Lily though Lysander had called a "TV", and went to concerts. The family was baffled about their sudden friendship—Ginny, Lily's mum, had always been close with Luna, but had never seen anyone save James befriend one of the twins. She was glad, of course, but confused all the same. Lysander was always on her hip, these days.

They were the type of best friends who found fun insulting one another or sharing a piece of cake. Sometimes, they'd just listen to scores from old movies while lying on his bed. She'd paint her nails electric blue, and he'd read her a book aloud. They found everything funny, and they each had a different colored highlight in their hair—Lily had blue, to match her nails; Lysander had green—, and they fancied taking personality tests in _Witch Weekly_ together, a subscription Lily had never bothered to rid of. She taught him how to play the violin—something she forced herself to learn at a young age—, and they got soaked in the rain, once, when they decided that the weather was awesome for running.

Question: Was this just platonic anymore?

He didn't think so. Suddenly, a lot of his actions had a new meaning, and he was bringing chocolate over more often, and she was hugging him all the time, and, one day, he just lost it. And he asked her. Straight out.

"Do you want to go out some time?" She had glanced up, surprised, and smiled. "We go out all the time. We just went to the movies last night."

"No ... on a date. Where I could buy your popcorn, and hold your hand. I could make a cheesy yawn, and put my arm around your shoulder while watching a movie you picked. We'd brush hands in the popcorn, and I'd walk you home. We could hesitate on the doorstep, and I'd end up missing, and kissing you on the cheek. I could take you out the night after, and, after, we'd snog like it was going out of style. And it'd be just like it is now, except then, we could hold hands, and kiss, and have anniversaries. ..." He trailed off and looked at her expectantly. She looked shocked, and his face fell. He went, "Never mind! We don't have to. It was just an idea. ... This doesn't have to be awkward. We can—"

"Silly man." And then she kissed him.

—

And then you reviewed because I've been working on this.


End file.
